


It's Been Awhile

by AuroraLovene



Series: Astin Yeager [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: It's Levi, M/M, Modern AU, Parent Eren, So there's gonna be some angst, adult fic, kinda fluffy?, like everyone is in their 30s here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/AuroraLovene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi walked out of Eren's life 7 years ago, feeling like he was too damaged by serving in the war to be a part of the family Eren had made with Annie and their son, Astin.<br/>After sucessfully hiding all traces of his existance from Eren for 3 years since his retirement from the military, their paths collide.<br/>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Awhile

Levi growled as he hurried home, shopping bags slapping at his sides as he stormed down the sidewalk. Weaving in and out of people he silently thanked his small stature, gray eyes darting around to ensure he didn't collide with anyone. Once out of the more crowded area he released a breath, relaxing only just. Looking down as he adjusted his grip on the shopping bag he was surprised when he was thrown to the ground by a hard body colliding with his own. Cursing loudly he glared up at the man, still seated on the concrete. 

"Watch where you're going fuckwad." He snapped angrily. Looking up he saw a tall male with brown hair and tan skin, wide bleu green eyes regarding him with shock in their depths. Seeing recognition flash in those eyes his lips tightened into a line, fingers tightening in the fabric of his sleeves. Standing he picked up his bags shouldering passed the taller male, avoiding eye contact as best as possible. 

"Levi?" 

The whispered word made him freeze before sighing heavily. 

"Levi? Is...is that you?" Hearing the desperate tone that laced the whisper he turned to face the brunette, nodding once. Feeling arms encircling him he stood limp, allowing himself to be pulled into the others chest and held tight. Hearing his name softly uttered against his hair he gently dropped the bags, bringing his hands up to fist in the brunette's jacket. 

"Eren...what are you doing?" 

"Shut up Levi." The brunette grumbled, practically folding himself around the smaller male, holding him tight. 

"Why didn't you ever come back?" 

Stepping out from his hold Levi picked up his bags once more and shrugged. 

"I came back different Eren. You had Annie, and Astin, and your friends. I didn't want to intrude on that any more than I had been already." 

"You're an asshole. You were my best friend, you had been for a while even before I met Annie! Don't give me that 'you had you're own family shit' Levi! You're his fucking god father! Don't tell me you were intrudi-"

Quickly covering the brunettes mouth Levi glared, his words a hissed whisper. 

"Do not yell at me. We are not having this conversation in public in the middle of the street." 

Nodding Eren glared but didn't say anything when the hand was removed, cocking his head to the side when Levi picked up his bags once again. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Home." 

Noticing the brunette falling into step beside him he glared, clutching the bags tighter. 

"Do you mind?" 

Shaking his head Eren shrugged. "No." 

"Okay...what exactly are you doing?" 

Looking down at the shorter man he grinned. 

"Going home with you." 

Glaring harshly Levi sighed through his nose, turning away from him shaking his head. The pair continued in silence coming to a stop in front of a small townhouse complex. 

"You live here?" Eren inquired, looking around. 

It was small, but pleasant. The grass around the complex was well manicured, the trees were just beginning to change colours due to autumn setting in, lending pops of bright colour to the landscape. The town homes themselves were a soft cream colour, the roof, door and trim were a subtle cherry oak. All in all it looked quite pleasant. 

"Yeah got a problem with it?" Levi asked, standing in the middle of the living room already. 

Hesitating at the door Eren looked around. Everything was white. And immaculate. Just like everything Levi had, it was spotless. And he suddenly felt like he would dirty everything if he took a step in. 

"Are you coming in or not brat? Take your shoes off though. I don't want any dirt tracked in." 

Nodding he removed his tennishoes quickly before closing the door and scampering behind Levi into the kitchen. 

Watching him put away the groceries he had purchased Eren took the time to study the smaller male, searching for details he had missed on the walk there. 

Levi held himself straighter than he had ten years prior, his posture a slightly relaxed rigid stance Eren guessed he picked up in the military. Each of his movements was precise, there were no wasted or random movements as he placed everything exactly where it belonged. 

His hair was shorter, still in the undercut style he'd always worn it, just several inches shorter than Eren remembered. Gone was the pristene flawless porcelain skin, scars now seemed to litter his skin in the most random of places. 

"Why are you staring shit head?" He snapped, turning to face the brunette, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Glaring Eren mimicked his gesture, arms defensively crossed, eyes narrowed. 

"I haven't seen you in ten years, give me a break." 

Rolling his eyes Levi turned back to the cupboards, placing the last few items on the shelves. His next words were soft, almost as though he couldn't decide if he wanted them to be understood by the younger male.

"You have pictures you know." 

Standing Eren made his way to Levi's side, wrapping his arms around the smaller male, tugging him close. 

"Pictures don't change with age. Pictures don't reveal who you are now, only what you were then. I didn't even know if you were still alive Levi." 

Sighing softly he patted the hand on his side twice before pulling out of his grasp, turning his back to his companion as he knelt down to find a sauce pan to begin dinner. 

"I told you. I came back...different. Jumpy. Apprehensive. I didn't want to try to reinsert myself back into the life you had made with Annie and Astin in my condition. So I focused on getting better, and by the time I could finally hear fireworks without having a complete breakdown and panicking, well, I figured you'd forget about me eventually." 

Unprepared for Eren's hands to slam down loudly on the counter he jumped, rounding on him with wide gray eyes, lips slightly parted in shock. Seeing the visible distress on the younger mans face he swallowed, feeling guilt eating it's way up his spine. 

"You're an idiot! I'd never forget you! You've been my best friend since I was 10! What was going through your head honestly?" Tears were quickly forming in Eren's eyes as he stared at Levi, unable to comprehend what he was really being told. 

"I...I don't know. I didn't want to intrude on your new life. I was...apart of your old life. Before Astin, and before you married Annie. I wasn't exactly always around after he was born either. I just wasn't really sure how I could fit back into it now." 

Reaching out to touch his friends cheek Eren sighed softly.

"Levi...if you had bothered to actually keep in contact with me like you promised, you'd have known already. Annie and I...we...we didn't work out. We got a divorce when Astin was 8." 

His head snapping to face Eren, gray eyes widened in shock. 

"You...divorced? 4 years ago?" 

Rubbing the back of his neck Eren nodded refusing to meet Levi's eyes. 

"Yeah. We tried, and we kept trying, but it just wasn't working. We went to counseling and everything, but it just didn't work out. I think we got married way too early, and we should have just waited like our original plan was, her mother be damned."

"Oh...I didn't realize that." The smaller male mumbled softly looking down at his feet. 

"Didn't you notice I wasn't wearing a ring?" 

"Why would I be looking for your ring?" Glancing up at Eren he rolled his eyes, a flush working it's way up his neck. 

Laughing Eren stepped away, returning to his seat at the bar counter, cheek in his palm as he watched Levi move fluidly around the small kitchen. 

"I guess if you want to you can stay for dinner. I hope you don't mind Erwin." 

Raising his head he blinked, clearly confused. 

"Erwin?" 

"Well actually I'm fairly certain Hange and Mike will come as well honestly." 

"Who...who are they?" Eren asked softly, tucking his hands up under his chin, fingers laced to support his head. 

"They're a bunch of pains in my ass, but I guess you could call them my best friends." 

The fairly simple response made him freeze, tears welling up unbidden in his eyes before he could stop them. Standing quickly he strode out of the town house, slamming the door behind him. 

Looking up quickly Levi could only gape, shocked at the younger man's reaction. Suddenly cursing himself for his wording choice he pulled the pot off the fire; barely remembering to turn it off; before running out the door, intent on catching the brunette. 

"Eren!" He called, seeing the man walking briskly down the sidewalk, completely ignoring him. 

"Eren wait!" 

Grabbing his arm when he was close enough he pulled him to a stop, turning him so he could see his face. 

"Eren that's not how I meant it. They're my best friends yes, but you'll always be my oldest and dearest friend. I met them when I was in the service, Erwin and Mike were in my unit, and Hange was the medical officer for our platoon. So yes, they are my best friends, granted they are beyond annoying and idiotic, but Eren they didn't replace you if that's what you're afraid of." 

Biting his lip Eren sniffed, trying to stop the flow of tears down his cheeks as he stood in front of Levi, feeling like the 16 year old boy that just received news his mother had been murdered in a mugging gone wrong once again. The urge to cling to the older man rose up and it took nearly every bit of his willpower to not break down and bury his face in Levi's shirt. 

Tugging on the taller males jacket Levi brought Eren in his arms, his 6'5 figure bent almost in half, sighing heavily. 

"You're still such a fucking brat." 

A choked laugh made it's way out of Eren's throat as he clung to Levi, a small smile blooming across his lips at the older man's words. 

He wasn't replaced. Levi still wanted to be in his life. And for that, Eren was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooo so this is my first actual serious thing and I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out, but whatevz.  
> So far I have like 3 pieces done, both of which need to be up by Father's Day. Because apparently I cannot keep anything in sequence, these things just kind of bounce all over, I'll put them in order when(if) I finish the series, but I'll try to say which order they go in as I post em. 
> 
> In case anyone didn't catch it, Levi has known Eren since Eren was 10, and Levi was 15. When Eren's mother was murdered, his father kind of went off the deep end, and ended up in a car accident that killed him also. So Levi, being 20 at the time, took Eren in until he was old enough to move out.  
> Eren and Annie got married when they were 19, and had Astin shortly after Eren's 20 birthday.  
> Levi was pretty much head over heels for Eren, he had been since Eren was 17, he didn't say anything because he felt it would be more beneficial for Eren to find a girl to settle down with and have a family, and it made his decision to stop contacting Eren when he was deployed overseas that much easier. 
> 
> Hope that yknow clears up any confusion for this chapter!


End file.
